The Final Race
by newnintendonarb
Summary: This is the final conclusion to all nintendonarb stories, please enjoy.


the mario were waching telivisin cuz the presidentual debat were on. he were looking at mit romey aroussed. "no president obama i had babys nd u barely have ny so i think im more 1337 then u and beter for the amarica" the romy said. obama slam himself at romeys desk "ur so stupid mit romey wtf is wrawng wit u i dont even kno wat ur talk about stupid idiot" said obama. mario enrage got up and punch the tv how could obama say that about mit romey. mario were realy mad now so he knew wat he had to do. he pick up a newspaper nd see a article it sayd "looking for president who dont fail at being president all can join" mario was excite cuz he was goin to be come a canidate caus its so easy. the race was about to start nd obama were lookin at romey. obama flick romey off and romey get mader nd drop the f bomb on him alot. "wow obama ur so imature y cant i just win nd save america from the cuba" sayd romey. "cuz senator romey i hate babys nd i think afgastan is funny as shit" obama sayd. mario ran between the two "it looks like there are a new party entering this election...no not republican party not democratic party...the mario party" mario sayd. obama nd romey both sneer at govornor mario. "mario yo shudnt have entered the race mario cuz im gonna win the money" sayd obama. "no ur wrong obama the republicans are more elite than u so we are gonna win nd mario games suck all kno that sega game is beter than nintando" said mit romey. sudenly sonic the pig flyd in the room. "hay hay hay ur to sloooow!" sonic intimidateed obama on paiyng off the debt. "go to hell sonic the pig im winning this race" sayd obama. "sonic lets work togather to win the big race" sayd romney. sonic blushed "i i i dont know romey...i like u...but i dont no..." obama got a evil grin nd start to laugh. "hahaha no mater im more powerful then everyone i kiled bin ladin u mad bro" they all walk outside of the white house. "then ill see u at the big race obama" sayd romey. romey drove off in his gold plated limo with diamond rims getin a bj from his hos. obama put on him nazi hat nd armband nd get in his limo. sonic nod at mario then run off. mario start to play mario party 9 but stop becuz it is a bad game. the race was about to begin nd all the racers were present. obama drove up in his racecare limo it was a limo with stripes nd could go really fast. mit romey drove up in his pimpy limo previusly mentioned. mario drive up with the mario kart. sonic the pig come wit his legs. caption falcon drive up in blue falcon next to mit romey. "so stil alive it seems but i wont miss the chance to make mincemeat of you hahahah!" mit romey gloated. caption falcon point his finger at romy "mit romey ill show u! youl never win this presidantul race!" mit romey loked mad. "ladies nd gentleman it is now time to dicide who wil be the next president mario, obama, romey, sonic, caption falcon, or lars ulrich" the announcer said. the cars al start up. the race was about to begin nd they were about to go at eachother. the race sarted and the all went at eachother. obama nd romey were racing head to head in texas but romey won the popular vote there so suden a bunch of cowboyhs start chasing obamas car. "what a dirty trick governor romey" sayd obama. the cowboys wure trying to shoot obama wheels! marfio nd sonic were head to head in kentuky who just voted for romey. sudenly the fried chicken start to hit the other racers! mario grunt "ah this is stupid" sonic ate the turkey nd went gay. caption falcon was catching up with obama nd romey nd killed the cowboys. obama were gainin on romey but would need the more help. mario nd sonic made it to ohio which were not decided yet. they stop for a rest then continue running to the micigan nd there were nazis everywhere! the race went on forever nd romey was winning everywhere. "caption falcon i cant win this without the powur of ohio!" yelled obama. "no dont give up obama" said caption falcon. mit romey was laughing evily "u fools i will soon own america!" sudenly a meracle the popular votes in ohio went for obama! "do it obama!" yalled falcon. obama used the power of ohio to overcharge his car. "Boost of...FIIIIIRE...FULL POWER" yell obama. sudenly the power was starting to destroy all republican states that voted for romey, texas was blowing up in there face. "my dream of becoming president!" yelled romey. sudenly caption falcon ram into romeys car. "mit romey! going to hell seems to be the fate for both u and me!" yeled caption falcon. "Caption Falcon!" Obama yelled. "obama only the person who is beter than the falcon can have the title falcon pass on to him" sayd the falcon. mit romey nd falcon were driving right into the exploding texas. "brock obama. you are caption falcon from this day on." caption falcon concluded. obama beam "what!?" romey abandon his limo nd jump 500 ft in the air above the exploding texas. "raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaagh!" mit romey yeled while flying in the falcon got out of the blue falcon nd also jumped 500 ft in air. "I will not die caption falcon! My presendncy wont die!" romey yelled. Caption Falcon were flyign towards romey fast "FALCON... PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNCH!" he punched romey in the face making blue magic go everyware nd they were now falling towards the exploding texas. "Caption Falcon!" Obama yell with tear in face. mitt romey eyes got big as he was exploding himself. "meraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!" he yeled blowing up. caption falcon die with him. finaly texas was gone destroyed nothign were left of bad texas. mario nd sonic were at the finish line tired. "woah look sonic!" mario yell. it was obama! "noooo" sayd republican mario. obama did it he won the presidental race. (www. youtube .co /watch?v=-O9Ez-11Sio for reference) he got out waveing to his few fans. sonic walk up to obama. "ware is caption falcon obama?" he asked sadly. Obama held out caption falcons helmet "he knew the romey was evil so he had to stop him watever the cost" sayed obama. everyone start cryin cuz falcon was dead. "no before he died he told me something" sayd obama. he put the helmet on him "im the new caption falcon...the black falcon!" obama said. eveyone cheer at the new caption falcon, black falcon. finally mario went home depress was this realy the end of nintendonarb storys he wonder. "it is mario" a mysterious voice came. he look over to his door "the stories are done, im bored of writing these, and I wanted to pursure more practical stories." the voice said. mario got big boner at the sight of the mystery man. sudenly a big douche german in a fedora approached Mario. "But the stories will always be LOL"

The End.


End file.
